Discord and her Tranquility
by GreedyBunneh
Summary: Fonnalil is the embodiment of chaos...at least that's what her family says. When she is forced to attend the school her energetic cousin goes to will meeting a very tranquil kendo champion rein in her rampant discord or will he find himself a knight lost to pandemonium. OCxMori with some other pairings


Chapter 1. And Chaos is Ushered in

Gravel crunched under the shiny black car's tires as it pulled up to the horrendously offensive pink school. The school itself was rather large and would have been stunning if it wasn't painted her least favorite color.

"Tor…Grimmy….I don't want to do this…" A rather solemn girl whispered, not in fear or anxiety but with boredom and distaste tinting her silvery voice.

"Kanin you have to, we went over this last night...and the night before that…and the night before that, we've gone over this for a whole week, you don't have a choice." An exasperated Tor sighed as he slumped forward and smacked his head on the dashboard while his counterpart grinned madly at his brother, usually their positions were switched and he was the one that their stubborn sister drove insane. Grimmy parked the car in front of the schools main doors and after exiting it he opened the door for the sulking girl in the back, making sure he didn't catch her hair in the door as he shut it. Her hair was long and unruly, the silver grey ends curling slightly as they settled just above her hip while the rest fell in a sheet of dusky teal waves that looked like they wanted to curl but decided not to while on the other hand those same waves looked like they wanted to be straight as a ruler and had started to from her scalp but half way through the process switching. He tugged on one of the curling bangs that she had grown out and had shoved rudely to the side of her face, laughing slightly as she mumbled about how unmanageable her hair was and that she was going to chop it all off. Tor took her other hand and was giving her a soft lecture about how to keep her sarcastic and snide remarks to herself and that this was her last option, so she better make it here and besides she was in their music program and that was something to look forward to. The girl just rolled her eyes at her older brother and squeezed his hand to reassure him as they walked through the hall and stopped at the chairman's office, after a polite knock and a deep voice telling them to enter they were seated in plush chairs that faced an older gentleman with violet eyes and greying blond hair.

"Good morning chairman Suoh, thank you for allowing us to enroll our family." Tor politely but firm stated to the distinguished man in front of them.

"It was my pleasure really, I've missed you all so much, will you two also be attending or will it just be your sister and your other brothers?" He asked with a slight hint of a laugh in his voice. Seeing Tor act like an adult in any way was rather unexpected and rather entertaining to the chairman.

"We start university tomorrow uncle so it will just be Fonn, Thaddeus, and Benkei. Reinart and Saizo opted to go to a public school for their last year." Grimmy replied relaxed and smiling to the man they all knew quite well.

"Uncle…must I wear that atrocious yellow uniform?" Asked Fonn rather out of the blue and with pleading eyes, wishing he would tell her that what she normally wore was fine.

"Your uniform has already been sent to your house Fonn and I expect you to wear it without complaints, okay?" Chairman Suoh told the pouting girl. It warmed his heart that she was comfortable enough to be like this again, it may be complaining but at least she isn't silent with dead eyes anymore.

"May Fonn have a look around the school uncle?" Tor asked still trying to sound like he was a responsible adult…which he was nowhere near being.

"Of course she can, Fonn just don't take too long okay we both know how these to get when they can't find you." Her uncle said

And with that she was whisked out of the large office and sent on her way to wander the mostly abandoned halls looking for some place quite to hide until her brothers were done. She was ecstatic when she came across what looked like an old unused music room, except when she opened a door she was assaulted by a flurry of rose petals…her least favorite flower, and that was the first tip that this was the place she had hopes to avoid.

"Ah princess welcome to our paradise!" An attractive blond teen said as he knelt in front of and kissed the knuckles of her hand that she hadn't noticed he slipped into one of his.

"Ewww Tamaki let go of me you creeper." She said calmly as she yanked her hand away from him and wiped it on her pants.

"FONNALIL!" Tamkai squealed as he grabbed his cousin into a rather large and suffocating hug, spinning her around slightly.

"Oh my gods Tamkai get a hold of yourself and get off of me." Fonn replied as she palmed his face and pushed him back. Tamkai crawled into his emo corner, crying rather large tears as he mumbled about how his favorite cousin didn't love him.

"Tamaki stop that and introduce us." A slender black haired boy with glasses said coolly as he regarded the foreign girl who stood nonchalantly in the door way. At this request Tamaki Jumped back to his cousin's side and pulled her into a one armed hug ignoring her slight grimace as his hand wrapped her side and his fingers dug into carefully hidden bruises, unbeknownst to her Hani and Mori noticed her pain and gave each other a knowing look.

"Everyone this is my dearest cousin Fonnalil, Fonn this is these are my friends. Tamaki pushed her in front of him and towards the group of five boys and one girl, and yes she saw right away that Haruhi was a girl, her eyes gave it away, they were to kind and feminine . The settling weight of two arms that were suddenly tossed across her shoulders drew her attention and annoyance.

"She doesn't look French…" Someone she could only describe as an auburn-haired imp to her left stated rather bluntly

"Or like you at all…" To her right an exact copy of the first imp nodded in agreement with his twin as he spoke, she noticed his voice was higher than that of his twin and a little pitchy. Pinching her nose in between her thumb and index finger she sighed and shrugged out from under their arms and stepping forward to get away from them.

"That's because I'm not French at all, I'm from Telisare*." She huffed out, slightly embarrassed to talk about her small country.

"Isn't that a small country in Scandinavia?" The girl masquerading asked the boy with the glasses.

"Yes it's by Norway, quite well known for its scenery and agriculture; I must say I never thought I'd meet a Telesarian." He replied absentmindedly while jotting down notes in his black notebook.

At that moment the doors burst open and a set of large Norwegian twins stormed in, both lecturing the teal-haired girl in a language none of the hosts understood, she narrowed her eyes at the twin on the left and said something to him that sounded like a dare. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as he spun on his heel and left the room, leaving his brother to apologize to the group, Fonn looked at her cousins club as they faded, hoping that none of them saw the blush that dusted her cheeks at her embarrassment. She was mortified that this was how her initial meeting of the host club was ending and it made her dread her first day of school.

* * *

><p>* Just a note that I know this is a fictional place but I felt that my OC needed a place as unique as her to come from.<p> 


End file.
